kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kajalamorth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Blaid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WolfRisingSun (Talk) 02:23, July 13, 2010 =What the Heck Did I Do!?!= JMan2.0 02:37, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Seriously, what did I do that could have possibly gotten you so upset? =I Need to Know Some Things= JMan2.0 03:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC)I am new as an administrator and there has been a ton going on with the talk of additional rules to protect the site from vandalism, but if you can give me in a nutshell what the problems of abuse are I'll try and see what I can do. But please tell me. I want to try and help if there really are problems going on. Same. I may not be an admin, however I do help around a lot. Evnyofdeath 06:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Firstly, I haven't blocked anyone, the new rules are to reinforce guidelines to make those NOT familiar with a FAN WIKI so really all I'm doing is attempting to make the Wiki easier to use through more firmer guidelines. Incidentally, I have looked also at the abuse, both on the Wiki and on Instant Messages, about the Abuse that Administrators have been recieving and so I am warning others to know that this will no longer not go without consequences. Wolf is inresponsive at present, cause of said Abuse outside of a Wiki, i'm only doing what I must and I promise that I will not take this too far. If you any ideas how you can help, helpful hints and not criticism, then I will accept you word for it and willingly put reasonable ideas into action. Thank your for your time. - BoRadiant 09:58, July 13, 2010 (UTC) As for the Reason this Argument escalted the way it did, it was because Xerruy's previous Wikian Name "added" to one of Wolf's Pages, when I say added I mean replaced Wolf's ideas with his own, this is unacceptable in a Fan Wiki. - BoRadiant 10:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) That is not true. 1. Wolf doesn't "own" articles he created anymore than I do. I've explained this repeatedly. 2. I did not edit the articles Wolf created. 3. I did not replace his ideas with my own. 2 and 3 can be verified easily by checking the History of the article(s) in question. You'll find no edit there by Nilmax or Xerruy. 99 % of the edits on that article are by Wolf anyway because he reverted and/or blocked anyone who dared even touch those pages. Xerruy 21:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) HOW DARE YOU! How dare you, whatever the hell your name is! I'm sick and tired of dealing with this vandalism crap, you have no right to come here and simply call me some kind of tyrant!!! You don't know me, or what me, Blaid, or the others have had to put up with. We get scum like you deleting our articles, or replacing it with crap about "The Terminator" or the "Wizard of Oz". I give them warnings, they just keep it up, mocking us administrators and challenging our positions. So we ban them and delete all their ill gotten works. But then they keep coming back, abusivly yelling at us, threatening us at one point with death. I let the one who gave me a death threat back on, and he continued to insult and abuse me, so I took him right back off. Point is, they all started the trouble, but after I ban them they continue to cause a stink cause they didn't get their way. You've only listened to their side of the story, which is nothing but blantant lies that are probably in need of heavy censor for the cursing. So I'm telling you this, after all the bullshit I've dealt with because of those guys, all the anguish and all the fear that's struck me because of their hate messages, I'M NOT GONNA TAKE THIS ANY MORE!! If the only purpose of your stay on KHFF is to intimidate all the administrators with empty threats like the rest of the scum we've kicked off, then you best just get the hell off this wiki. Have a nice day, jackass! WolfRisingSun 11:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Wolf, I didn't replace anything you wrote. Check the history of the articles you're editing. You'll find no edit there by Nilmax or Xerruy. Also, I wasn't warned before I was banned. I just found my account blocked for 1 year the next day. Xerruy 21:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC)